


Not Undead

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Cute Jensen, Fluff and Crack, Jensen loves cats, M/M, Werewolf Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared is a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid.Jensen is a man who enlists Jared's help to find his cat.





	Not Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk. (Inspired by the Halloween 2017 EW covers)

"You wanted to... _eat me?_ "

"Uh...yeah. That was the plan before you turned around."

The man Jared has been stalking scoffs, clearly in distress. He was an easy target. He made himself vulnerable by walking into a dark alley at night. He would've been Jared's kill, but now, after truly gazing upon his face, he finds that he cannot possibly murder such a beautiful creature. With his enhanced vision, Jared can see the sea green eyes of this man before him, how the tiny freckles on his face aren't clear in this dim light. Oh, the dilemma.

"Look, I don't really care who or what you are," the pretty human says. "But now really isn't the time to eat me. I have to find my cat. He's gone missing."

Humans. They are so fragile, but very intriguing.

Jared's eyebrows furrow on their own. "Your...cat?"

"Yes, my cat! Can't you hear? I'm trying to find him. He got out. He's a housecat, and he's not used to the outside world--Oh my God, he's probably so fucking scared right now!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Jared berates himself internally for getting this involved with a lost meal. He sighs, touching the guy on his shoulder. "Look, maybe I can help you find him, right? I'm a good tracker. That's how I found you. I can definitely find him."

The guy eyes him skeptically, and Jared honestly doesn't blame him at all, not with his eyes still golden and his fangs bared for the world to see. Jared causes them to retract so as to give this human some peace of mind. He inhales, running his fingers through his hair. He's a monster, plain and simple. Jared has very little faith in humanity, but...he does, strangely, have faith in this innocent man who's just looking for his cat.

"Are you still gonna eat me?"

"Not at all." Jared laughs. "Not unless you want me too."

The man smiles in turn. It's gorgeous. "We'll see." He sticks his hand out. "I'm Jensen."

"Jared. Nice to meet you. Hmm...your skin is so warm, and your heart is beating so fast."

"I--I..." Jensen mutters, blushing. He takes away his hand. "We should search for Twilight."

Jared snorts. "You named your cat Twilight?"

"You don't get to judge me...whatever you are! Just help me find my damn cat..."

The Werewolf-Vampire hybrid shrugs, calling on his inhuman senses to find Jensen's kitty.

****

"How long have you...ya know...been this way? Undead but not undead."

"Oh. Um, I'd say about 200 years."

"Wow. That's...wow. Interesting."

"It was boring. You know, my dad ate my mother after I was born? Weird shit. The feud between Vampires and Werewolves have raged on for many many years. I guess she did something he hated."

Jensen hums. "Talk about family issues."

"Yup." Jared sniffs into the air then. "I got something. We're getting close."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he went this way."

"That's strange."

"Why's that?" Jared asks as they turn the corner.

"Because I live right...here."

Upon turning the corner, they're met with a mewling black cat on the doorstep of an apartment building. Jensen gasps, scooping up the cat--who Jared presumes is Twilight--close to him. So, he lives here? And Twlight just so happened to wander off and come back? Well, Jared guesses that it's true what people say about cats: They always come back home. He crosses his arms, watching the sappy reunion take place. It's a little adorable.

"Oh, Twilight, you scared me! Don't ever do that again."

_Meow._

Both Jared and Jensen chuckle at that, but Jared more so. He thinks that the scene in front of him is so pure. And to think he almost made Jensen a meal. He sure does smell good underneath of that soap and cologne. It's a natural smell. So mouthwatering, so irresistible. A taste, just a little taste. That's all it'll take.

"I guess I should thank you," says Jensen, petting his cat. "For helping me find Twilight, and for not killing me."

Jared rolls his eyes playfully. "Meh. It was nothing, though now I'm gonna have to find someone else to snack on."

"Ahaha. I see."

"Yeah..." Jared doesn't wanna go, but he feels like he's overstating his welcome. "I should...get going."

"Okay..."

"Alright. Goodnight, Jensen."

As Jared walks away, however, he hears Jensen calling after him. He turns back around, hopeful eyes gazing at the gorgeous human on the stairs. Jared walks slowly back towards him.

"Yes?"

"Well," Jensen begins. "I know you have other things to do like eating people and sleeping in coffins, but..do you wanna come up for a bit? Just to have a coffee or something. Do you drink coffee? Can you even eat regular food?"

"Yeah," Jared grins. "I can. Only a little before it starts tasting funny. I'd love to come up."

The green eyed human leads them up the stairs and into the building. Jared's father once told him that humans were nothing more than a nuisance, a joke, but that's not all true. He has seen despicable acts committed by humans, vile, horrible acts, but he knows without a doubt that Jensen is as pure as they come.

He's a miracle.


End file.
